Lips of an Angel
by No more from this
Summary: Gwen and Trent have decided just to be friends, and as they both start dateing different people,then they relize their true feelings.Jealousy and more!
1. Surprize! waitress

Trent's P.O.V

I turned to Sara. Shes my girlfriend.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked.

"We haven't been to Flo's for a while. Lets go there."

"Okay."

She really likes that little restaurant. I had only been there once before with Gwen. Then when we got there, she told me she rather just be my friend instead of girlfriend. She didn't think she could trust me. I glanced at the clock. 10:13! I'm gonna be late, I thought. I jumped up and told Sara,"I gotta go, or I'll be late."

"I really hate the hours you have at the rec. centor. You'd think people could have someone else teach 'em guitar, instead of requesting you."

"I know. Bye."

" Bye."

* * *

~Trents P.O.V

We pulled into Flo's dinner, and took a seat in the corner booth. A waitress came up with our menus.

"Hi, I'm Gwen. I'll be your waitress thi-." Gwen stopped as she noticed who I was."Oh, hi." she said quietly then blushed.


	2. Pure torture to see him with her

Gwens P.O.V

I had to catch my breath. I had to serve _**Trent**_. The guy I had recently dumped. I could always have someone else serve him, but then he might think that I dont want to see him just as a friend. I'd have to serve him mostly for the tip. I had to get in art school some how! I went to get their orders.

I reached the table and asked "Have you decided?"

"I have. The scallops and potatoes."the girl he was with said. Jeez,way to choose the most expensive thing on the menu! I had seen her at school, her name was Sana, or Saia, or something.

"Uhh, chicken fingers and fries,please." Trent said. He always got that.

"K." I went back to the kitchen and put the order pad were Mia, the chef could get it. My pulse was racing! thats a way to get the blood flowing,have a girl have to serve her ex-boyfriend. "Well," I thought, "at least that went well!"

* * *

Izzy:"Can I work there too?"

Me: "Sure!"

Mia(chef): "I hope I dont mess up the order."

Me: "Dont be so down!"

Gwen: "Sara is so lucky I'm not Izzy."

Izzy: "Why?"

Gwen: "You have a licence to _**kill**_ ! "

Duncan: "Mean. Cool."


	3. Izzys still insane

Gwen's P.O.V

Izzy came up to me. "Want me to take his table? I can hurt him while I'm at it."

"How did you get this job? Any ways no, I'm good."

"Well, at least you broke up with him before he kissed her. He'd be maimed if I were you. I told him off."

I knew I'd regret it but I asked, "And what did you say?"

"I said, You kissed her mortal enemy,he said he was tricked. I said yeah right thats what they all say, my lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of there own, blah blah blah, fish cakes, blah blah blah, I'm a liar, blah blah blah."

"Ooookay. Your weird."

" Who's weird?" Mia asked from the second kitchen as Izzy went to serve a table.

"Izzy." I replied.

"Well that's obvious. Can you take the order to table 13?" asked Mia.

"Sure." I said 13. Back to . I took Their plates over to them.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"I dint think so." Trent told me.

* * *

Trent's P.O.V

"Did she seem a little tense to you?" Sara asked me.

"Yeah, its because shes my Ex." I said a little uneasy. She slid in next to me, moving from her seat across from me. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You break up with her?" She asked.

"No, she broke up with me."

* * *

Izzy: "Yay, I'm in it!"

Me: "Yes, Izzy I have a new fav song. Will you do the honors?"

Izzy: " I have a better idea, who ever guesses it first gets to make Gwen a boyfriend."

Gwen: "Why cant I chose him?"

Izzy: " 'Cuz Its no fun!"

Me: "You heard her People! Heres your clue, It has something to do with **Gummy bears** ."


	4. Tyler

Congrats! Toritona won! Now, we all expected you to make Gwen a boyfriend. So read the Chapter Toritona!

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

I took of my work apron and went into the break room. I had to go to my new second job after finishing serving, uhh, Trent. At least a job at the rec center would be better. I mean, no Trent, decent pay, and I get to start a new generation of singers!Plus I got someone to play guitar while I sing.

I went to get Trent's check; and as I came out he was putting on his coat, but his girlfriend wasn't. Trent kissed her,(Kissed her! We only split a week ago!)and left. As I came over the girl still sat there, and I finally remembered her name. She was Sara, the snobbiest girl at school! She was the one who picked on Jeremiah, my adopted brother!

She sneered at me. "Stay away from Trent."

"I plan to." I said remaining calm.(believe me, its hard) "I also plan to quit this job, and find someone worthy of my time. In other words not you."

She glared as I grabbed my Tip and the check.

I left work and headed for the rec center.

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

I entered the room I was to teach in and waited for the guitar person to get here. The room was a Midnight blue color and had a red ceiling.(Cool!) I was looking at the podium thingie that the students were to sing at when I remembered I had forgotten some of the lyric packets.(Jeez, I sounded like my teacher!)

As I went out to my car, I thought about what I should start with. I wasn't looking were I was going so I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." I started, then looked up. He was....well.....hot. His hair was a honey blond with black low lights.  
"My fault." he said, smiling.

* * *

Me: "Well?"

Izzy:"Good job. Now...... I'M A GUMMY BEAR!!"

Gwen:"Reveiw."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been on. *Yells*Curse you writers block!! P.s Happy easter, memorial day, and whatever else I missed.

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

I went in the room and I found that the five students were already there; and (unfortunately) so was the guitarist Trent. I sighed. Why cant I ever catch a break? I started to teach.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

"So Tyler, " I said to my extremely hot boyfriend," Whens your next day off?"

"This Friday, wanna go somewhere?" He replied.

"Yeah. Anywhere particular in mind?"

"Not reall-" He was cut off by his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID. Then he nervously flickered his eyes towards me, then answered. Weird, I thought.

"There goes our plans." He said.

"Boss?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I watched him leave. It was annoying, every weekend his boss would call and tell him to come to work. It was just as well though. I had to go teach Hera, Annie, Virgil, Daisy ,and Richie. Annie was goth, Virgil and Richie were best friends, Daisy liked Virgil, and Hera was a loner.

I was in the middle of teaching them the song called "Amazing Grace". They were pretty good. I was planning to bring them to an old folks home to sing.


End file.
